Secreto de Amor
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Kenny & Butters han iniciado una pequeña relación, pero ellos no son 'pareja' son simplemente unos amantes que ocultan su romance ante los ojos del único culón de todo South Park y SOBRE TODO de los Stoch. One-Shot BUNNY


Secreto de Amor

Kenneth McCormick, más bien conocido cómo 'Kenny' podría considerarse la 'puta' de todo South Park, logró ganarle el puesto al Sr. Sombrero. Pero para los ojos de Leopold Stoch, más bien conocido como 'Butters' el chico más INOCENTE de todo South Park veía a Kenny como el mejor amante que pudiese existir, pues NADIE estaba enterado de su relación con el chico inmortal.

Todo había comenzando en una tarde de otoño, cuando Kenny le había pedido a Leopold Stoch que le diera un par de asesorías en la materia de Historia Universal, ya que Kenny al igual que Stan esta materia jamás se les había facilitado en lo más mínimo, la primera opción de posible tutor para darle asesorías era el judío de Kyle, pero Stan le había ganado el puesto antes, así que prefirió pedirle ayuda a Leopold.

_~Flash Back~_

—_Hey Leopold…—__llama Kenny a Butters. _

—_Hola-a Kenny ¿en que pu-uedo ayudarte? —preguntó Butters totalmente sonrojado, Kenny era el único que lograba sonrojarlo._

—_Me preguntaba si…podrías darme asesorías en Historia Universal, como verás…sabes que no me va muy bien en esa materia y necesito que me ayudes para poder así pasarla ¿me ayudas?_

—_Oh, ¡hamburguesas! Claro que te ayudo, Kenny—le dedico una sincera sonrisa._

—_Gracias Butters, eres mi Salvador._

—_Muchísimas gracias Butters ¡eres mi Salvador! _

_Kenny abrazo a Butters con una euforia que no siempre se veía para 'agradecerle' a alguien que te ayude a pasar una materia._

—_No es para tanto Kenny…sólo lo hago porque eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte._

— _¡Eres muy tierno, Butters! ¿Podré siempre confiar contigo?_

— _Cla-aro para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse mutuamente ¿no?_

_Kenny se inclinó un poco hacia el rubio menor y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después revolverle sus cabellos rubios._

—_Ciertamente eres una ternura, mi querido Butters._

_Butters no sabía cómo tomarse todo esto ¿desde cuándo Kenny era tan amable con él? ¿acaso actuaba así porque habría perdido una apuesta con el culón? No, no…no podría desconfiar de Kenny, siempre escuchaba de Stan que Kenny era de esas personas que jamás te engañan o te usan. Confiaba en él…_

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

Al final Kenny y Butters terminaron siendo amantes, pero Kenny le había dicho claramente que NADIE podría enterarse de lo suyo, porque si no el culón más culón de todo South Park no pararía de acosarlos y que además Butters se ganaría un buen regaño por parte de sus padres.

Hoy Butters esperaba a Kenny en uno de sus tantos escondites, se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas de aquel restaurant cuando por fin visualizo al rubio mayor, este simplemente lo saludo con una mano, Kenny llegó hasta dónde estaba sentado Butters.

—¿Que hay Leopold?

—Pue-es…ayer me compré un pijama de hello kitty.

—Ya tenemos 16 años y tú todavía usando pijama y aparte de hello kitty, a veces pienso que no cambiaras Leopold.

—Pe-erdón…no quería incomodarte.

Kenny tomó una servilleta y sacó una pluma de la mochila que llevaba consigo y empezó a escribir sobre la servilleta:

_Sabes que me encanta que te pongas tus pijamas de hello kitty, te hace ver muy, muy, muy sexy_

_Mí amado Butters…._

_Si ya de por si te debes ver adorable con uno…_

_Me imagino que te verías más adorable si te lo quito lentamente al compas de mis acaricias y mis besos que son exclusivamente para ti._

Deslizó la servilleta por encima de la mesa procurando que nadie se pasara por esa mesa y Butters la tomó con timidez, comenzó a leerla y con cada palabra que leía su sonrojo tomaba el color del cabello de Kyle Broflovski, Kenny simplemente se le quedaba mirando mientras sonreía. Oh si…amaba a ese chico…

Butters volteo la servilleta, extendió su mano para que Kenny le pasara la pluma para así poder contestarle.

_¡Kenny! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¿Cómo te atreves a escribi-irme esas cosas…? ¿No te da vergüenza el simple-e hecho de que esta-amos en un lugar público?_

Deslizó la servilleta hacia donde esperaba un Kenny ansioso por leer lo que con mucha vergüenza escribió su amado amante. Kenny tomó la servilleta y leyendo su contenido, soltó una risita para después volver a ver a Butters.

—Oh, vamos Leopold… ¿no me digas que te da vergüenza el simple hecho de que 'Stan' desee estar a solas con su súper mejor amigo 'Kyle'?

—Es solo que pienso que 'Kyle' no tiene tiempo para ese tipo de cosas con 'Stan'.

—Cierto…olvide que 'Kyle' es un ratoncillo de biblioteca que le gusta solo leer y estudiar, y al parecer no tenga tiempo para dedicarle a su súper mejor amigo 'Stan'.

Ambos empezaron a carcajearse, el simple hecho de usar a Stan y a Kyle como 'sujetos indirectos' en sus cosas les causaba gracia, llegó un camarero y amablemente pidió lo que se les ofrecía a Kenny y a Butters, el primero simplemente dijo: traiga un par de malteadas de chocolate y fresa. El camarero simplemente asintió y se alejo de aquella peculiar pareja.

— ¿En qué piensas, Leopold?

—En que…me gusta-aría dejar todo esta farsa ¿sabes…?

—No podemos…tus padres no les gustaría saber que su único hijo es gay y que además anda con el pobretón y mayor conocido con el sobrenombre de 'la mejor puta de South Park'.

— ¡Podemos hacerles frente! Estoy cansado de seguir con sus normas…quiero ser sedicioso, al igual que tú Kenny.

Kenny simplemente soltó una simple risa para después dedicarle una sonrisa a su Leopold 'Butters' Stoch.

— ¿Estas consciente de que nos podemos meter en problemas los dos? El culón también es un obstáculo y sabes que le encanta joder a la gente.

—No importa…toma como ejemplo a Damian, el culón siempre lo molesta por andar con Pip y este le quemó el culo y le dijo claramente 'no me vuelvas a joder a mi o a Pip… ¡hijo de puta!' y ahora ni los molesta, y también están Craig y Tweek o Stan y Kyle… ¿por qué no podemos avanzar nosotros también…?

Kenny simplemente se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, tomó el brazo izquierdo de Butters haciendo que este se levantara también de su asiento.

— ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!

Todos los clientes de aquel restaurante voltearon a ver a la pareja. Kenny tomó de la cintura a Butters y le planto un apasionado beso, la mayoría los miro con cierto asco y otros simplemente les valió un santo pepino que en South Park había otra pareja de gays.

— ¡AMO A ESTE CHICO! Y AUNQUE TENGO EL TITULO DE 'PUTA DEL PUEBLO' ESTOY DISPUESTO A CAMBIAR ¡Y TODO POR LEOPOLD 'BUTTERS' STOCH!

—Ke-enny…

Kenny simplemente cargo al pequeño rubio menor y salió del restaurant en dirección a la casa de los Stoch.

— ¡Kenny! ¿A dónde vamos?

—A contarles a tus padres toda la jodida verdad y pedirles en frente de ellos que seas mi novio.

Butters totalmente sonrojado solo se aferro al pecho de Kenny.

—De acue-erdo…

_Fin_

"_Delante de la gente no me mires, no suspires, no me llames, aunque me ames. Delante de la gente soy tu amigo, hoy te digo, que castigo que dolor, que dolor. Eres secreto de amor"_


End file.
